Romance In New York?
by BellaMuso
Summary: Sakura is a lawyer that has just moved to New York. At the airport she meets at Sasuke, second time they meet they realise they will be collegues. Will love bloom between them? Alternate Universe and Sasuke is out of character.


a/n: My first story so criticism is welcome :)

Diclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or Naruto :( ( even though i wish i did XD)

As soon as I stepped off the plane, the blast of cold air hit me like a ton of bricks. I had just arrived in one of the busiest cities in the world, New York. I had received a job offer to one of the most prestigious law firms in America. It has been my dream to bring justice to this world as I saw with my own eyes the unfairness of the justice system, which resulted in my father being in jail. My father never did anything wrong. He was a nice man and was well respected in our community. But because he was found at a murder scene, he was immediately accused of being a murderer, showing the true injustice of the world.

Reminiscing in my thoughts, I wasn't paying attention as to where I was going, thus I bumped into someone, shaking me from the past back into present time. I immediately said sorry and started to pick up my luggage. When I finished doing this I looked up at the person I bumped into. I then realised it was a male with black hair, obsidian coloured eyes and as we stood up I could see that he was around six foot one and the words that summarised him was**DROP DEAD HOT**. I then heard his smooth velvety voice asking me if I was okay. I couldn't answer him straight away as I was so flustered, even though I was 23 years old; I had never had a serious relationship with any guys. Sure I had a few male friends, but never a romantic relationship with any one of them. While I was still trying to come up with the courage, I felt my face starting to turn red as I was embarrassed; the handsome guy repeated the question again. I quickly realised I must look stupid standing there not talking, so I took a deep breath and answered in a small voice that I was fine.

He then sighed in relief, as he thought there was something wrong with me. I kept fidgeting under his gaze; I didn't know how long we stood like that for, until a flood of people from the last flight pushed us apart, separating us. Over the noisiness of the crowd of people, he shouted to me that he had to go and told me to be careful in getting home. As he walked away, he turned back to look at me one more time and gave me the sweetest smile I had ever seen on anyone's face. I started to feel a blush crawling up my cheeks, so I just stood there dumbly waving good-bye.

I sighed to myself and proceeded to walk outside with the luggage I had brought with me from my home town of Virginia. I took a cab, down to the hotel that I would be staying at, whilst I looked for an apartment to live in while I worked in New York. Thinking about this I quickly checked in at the front desk and took the elevator up to my room. The room I was staying in was small, but still it was big enough for me to stay in for the time being. It was already late at night and I knew I had to have a good night's sleep, as tomorrow was going to be a big day for me. I quickly took a shower, got dressed in my pyjamas and then climbed into bed and lulled myself softly to sleep, reminiscing of that guy from the airport.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and the early morning traffic rush. I slipped out of the warm bed feeling the cold air in the room, making goose bumps appear on my arms. I quickly slipped on my robe and went into the bathroom to freshen up. I got dressed in some of my warmer clothing, walked out of the room and took the elevator downstairs.

I pulled my jacket closer to me, as a strong blast of cold air hit me as I walked through the doors to the bustling streets of New York. I walked down the crowded pathways until I a reached a small, cosy café. I placed my order at the counter and waited to the side for my drink. While I was waiting, I noticed a big Christmas tree near the back of the café reminding me that Christmas was only 4 days away. I then heard someone saying that my order was ready, pulling me out of my thoughts. I accepted my drink with a thanks and went off to sit in a spare booth. I had chosen a booth near the window, where I could see people rushing around trying to get some last Christmas shopping done, before the shops closed. I had a small smile on my face, as I saw a little girl holding a bag full of presents. This reminded me of my Christmas's with my dad and grandma. My mother had died giving birth to me, so I never got to meet her, but my grandma took up the position of becoming my mother. Thinking of my grandma nearly brought me to tears again. As my grandma passed away 8 months ago due to cancer; I was now officially on my own as my dad was in jail and my mother and grandma had passed away.

I had been thinking a lot about my past for some strange reason, but I brushed that thought off and finished my drink quickly as I had planned to do some sightseeing today and check out my new surroundings.

The next few days were spent wondering around New York and looking for an apartment. Christmas had come and gone meaning that Christmas was officially over for now and the New Year had been great with the spectacular fireworks, except the downside of it was, that it was freezing.

I would be starting at my new law firm in about 2 days; I couldn't wait to work for one of the best law firms in America. When I first heard that I was hired I couldn't believe it, I would never had imagined that I would get accepted, to me it was a one in a lifetime chance, so I quickly accepted the job, packed up my few belongings and booked a flight to New York.

Two days went past quickly and I was on my way to work. I had found a nice apartment, close to work a few days ago, I had to place a deposit, but thankfully my grandma had left all her possessions to me including her bank allowance. Before I knew it, the cab had pulled up in front of the building where the law firm was located, I quickly payed the cab driver and stepped out of the cab. I looked up in amazement at how big the building was, I quickly shook away the thought and walked in to the building. I nearly gasped as I saw the foyer of the building, the interior designer must have been proud of their efforts as the inside was just beautiful. I kept looking around me as I walked towards the elevator.

As usual I wasn't looking at where I was going and bumped into someone. I swiftly said sorry when the person suddenly laughed, I looked up and to my surprise it was the same guy I had bumped into at the airport. "What's so funny?" I asked him. He stopped laughing and looked me in the eye before saying "This is the second time you've bumped into me, because you were distracted." I hadn't realised that this was our second time meeting in the same way, it was like déjà vu, but instead of being in the airport we were in the foyer of a building. He chuckled again before introducing himself, I quickly found out he was called Sasuke and surprisingly he was a lawyer too, meaning that we would be working in the same law firm making us colleagues. "I'm Sakura and I will be your new colleague as I'm a lawyer too" as I replied cheekily. I had to keep stopping myself from bring flustered by his comments that he made. I didn't know why he was making me feel nervous, as I usually was composed around guys.

The elevator then arrived, inside the elevator it was cramped and it felt like I was suffocating, Sasuke on the other hand looked composed as ever before and gave me a reassuring smile. I forced a small smile on my face and a few minutes later we had arrived at the floor level of where the law firm was situated. Sasuke stayed by my side as I gaped at how big the law firm was, after standing there for quite sometime Sasuke gave me a gentle nudge telling me it's time to go in. I took a deep breath, composed myself and walked in after Sasuke.

* * *

First part of the story is done there will be more parts to it, so i will upload asap, but knowing me it will prolly be a month...sorry!


End file.
